Rise of the undead
by Natashi the red fang
Summary: In the 4th shinobi Naruto Uzumaki was transported to a different world far from his own along with his friends Natashi and Xavier (ocs) what will happen when they are in a alley way with no memories of their past what will they do when a epidemic of undead rise will they survive or will they become one of them. Pairings undecided!


Hello this is my second story with a crossover so i hope you a can enjoy the story my friend will be in the story his name will be Xavier we will have justu but later in the story.

Naruto will have 3 bloodlines in this story.

That is all peeps

ON WITH THE STORY

(In Tokonosu City ally way)

a portal opens up in the ally way three people fall out of the portal Naruto,Natashi,Xavier passed out.

(few hours later)

"Uhhh fuck what the fuck happen to me" A boy said he was standing at 6'0 age 16 pretty tall has red eyes messy black hair spiked out in different directions an angler face with wolf-like whisker marks finger-less gloves with metal-plates black shinobi sandals grey baggy pants with a pouch on the right side of his hips dark-red trench cloak underneath is a fishnet shirt showing a 10-pack abs and has a konoha headband hanging around his neck this was Natashi yin shinobi from konoha

"Fuck that hurt" Another boy 6"0 age 17 said he had blond hair spiked out in different directions angler face fox like whisker marks a black shinobi sandals orange pants with a open jumpsuit black and orange jacket a fishnet underneath is 8-pack abs has a konoha headband tied around his forehead this was Naruto Uzumaki a konoha shinobi.

"ow that fucking hurt" the last teen said 5"11 age 15 has silver hair tamed but covered a bit of his eyes has gray shinobi sandals black baggy pants a light green jonnin vest with a slash on his chest a konoha headband around his right arm this was Xavier a shinobi from konoha

"Were the hell are we" Naruto said to his friends

"I don't know Naruto" Natashi said to the blond

"But how did we get here" Xavier said

"That's the problem we don't know how we got here" Natashi said

"looks like we are in a ally way" Xavier said looking around

"Yeah no shit Sherlock come on lets get out of here it fucking stinks around here" Natashi said getting out the ally way with Naruto and Xavier

"Were the hell are we now" said Naruto seeing cars riding past them tall buildings around them

"I don't know" Xavier said to his friends

"Why are the people looking at us like we killed a child" Xavier saying when the people were looking at them strangely when they were passing them

"I think is the way we dress" said Natashi looking around as if he were looking for something

"Their" said the Blackett said looking at a park ahead of them

"Tokonosu park" said Naruto reading the sign

"Well its getting dark lets go find a place to sleep in" said Naruto with his friends agreeing with him

They went on their way not knowing their lives were going to be very complicated later in their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its been a few months after they had woken up in a alley way they had figured out they were in Tokonosu city after a few weeks they rented a apartment by doing odd jobs after a month the they applied for a school called Fujimi High School they started as first years in the school the kinda had a reputation in school called "the three Devils" always beating up bully's in the school not causing any trouble became one of the most top students in school par with saya takagi became with friends with takashi komuro and rei miyamoto. So that's how their high school went for the past year.

"so what do we have today" Naruto said to his best friends

"shit have biology class" Natashi said to Naruto

"I have math class next period"

"Dammit forgot to bring in the project today fuck am going to fail biology class this year" said the teenager with anger

"Heh" Naruto said to Natashi who is starting to fail biology class this year make him laugh along with Xavier

"Fuck you guys" Natashi said just when he was about to kick their asses in the halls...

(RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG)

As the bell rang teens started to go to their next class of the day Naruto let out a sigh of relieve the he wont get his ass kicked along with Xavier who started to sweat when they started to learn how to fight they always had monster strength and fast reflex when fighting and can always heal faster then a normal human being. Almost never got sick they went to a doctor to see if they had a mutation in their bodies but they did not they had more white blood cells then a person could their bones are more stronger then a human being. So after the examination they always thought how did they had these ability's but were never answered.

"I have to head to class bye guys"said Naruto running to his class

"Well i will see you later guys cant be late to math class now"Xavier said walking to the second floor of the building

"Yeah see ya guys later" Natashi said walking outside of the school heading to the roof of the building to clear his mind when he gets their he starts to think about his Naruto Xavier's life and how they got on the ally way a few months ago

Then he notices a man walking at the gate like as if he were lost his only response was"What the hell is doing"Natashi thought not know the causes it will happen in the future

(in the elemental nation)

After the 4th great ninja war the 5 nations were now at peace but when they notice that Naruto,Natashi and Xavier were gone as if they vanish from the face of earth many nations tried to find these tree but no successes now the five great villages tried to blame one another the last thing the three wanted is the 5th shinobi war to happen right under their names

(Back with Natashi)

As Natashi was watching the guy walking into the gate like he was some lunatic he didn't know there was a large bite hole on the man's back.

(At the gates)

At the time 4 teachers had came the gates Natashi had recognized the physical education teachers. He didn't recognize the last two teachers standing behind the first two in front personally. the first one was Mr. Teshima, the self-defense teacher. He was 30 years old 6'0 brown hair brown eyes. He was wearing a black pants and a light blue shirt with a collar turned up. From what he had heard Teshima and Naruto has a bit of a history together Teshima somewhat understood Naruto other then him and Xavier and the two always sat down to talk about life and always drank tea.

The second teacher Natashi knew was Ms. Hayashi also known as Kyoko A 27 year old, 5'8 with reddish brown hair which she keeps loose ponytail with long strands hanging down from each ear. Has light brown eyes wears glasses. Has a full figure with j cup breasts. She was wearing a white button up jacket over a yellow shirt that stained over her large bust, with a white skirt and white heeled shoes.

She is the ping-pong club's adviser and was put in charge of the female athletic students this year."Who are you and what do you want?" Kyoko asked as she waved a index finger at the stranger. " we will call the police if we have to sir!" Kyoko said

"Ms. Hayashi let me handle it." said Teshima he walked up to the man and forcefully grabbed him through the gate and pulled him to the gate make the stranger hit his head on the head" Kyoko surprised by his actions and said " Teshima!


End file.
